This invention relates to a wall system frame assembly comprising substantially two types of metal sections, by means of which the walls of a building can be erected in a simple manner.
It is conventional to erect building walls of frame structures consisting of metal sections, which have been coupled together. However, in the past, it has not been possible to form a wall system without using a great number of different sections and utilizing special tools and machines. This in its turn, significantly increased the difficulty in transporting materials, as well as requiring relatively large staff of specially trained personnel. Consequently, the overall costs of forming the wall system tended to be exceedingly high.
The present, by comparison, renders it possible in a simple and work-saving manner to erect building wall systems which comprise a relatively few standardized elements.